


The perfect con

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Con Artists, Con artist Castiel, Dragon Sam Winchester, King of dragons Dean Winchester, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel, Prince Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Slave Castiel, Slave Gabriel (Supernatural), Slow Burn, Slow Romance, con artist Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Castiel and Gabriel are tired of their lives as slaves to a horrid king and want to find a way out of their horrible life. When they hear of a locked away omega in a castle who needs saving...and of course, they learn of the riches, the power and the beautiful omega they would win if they can get to the tower.The catch? They have to be royalty and...have to go through obstacles of death...Good thing they have no problems cheating and lying to get what they want.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV:**

 

 

 

The blue-eyed man rubbed his face as his brother sobbed desperately, the blue eyes did a sideways glance looking annoyed and obviously debating how fast he could run to the door.

 

“Please! We could be _so_ rich, Castiel.” His brother whined as Castiel gave sigh looking down at him.

 

“Okay Gabriel, despite the fact this is a dangerous journey to save an Omega from a tower...I’m _not_ a prince!” Castiel scoffed. “I am not supposed to save an Omega from a dragon. I shovel shit for a living!”

 

“Look, you’re pretty. With a bit of costuming, a little make-believe acting, no one will know.” Gabriel spoke. “Look all you have to do is mate the princess and _everything_ will be yours. The kingdom, the money and a bonus you get a hot girl in your bed-”

 

“Again this is a dangerous journey with murderous creatures!” Castiel spoke. “We’d never make it to the castle!”

 

“Ah, but I made another route.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows as he pulled out a map. “Instead of doing all the dangerous shit, we are going around.” He pointed to another path he drew. Castiel eyed it. As painful as he was to say. Gabriel was right with careful planning, Gabriel wasn’t just smart...he was undeniably more than that and had maneuvered around each obstacle. “If we do this, we will never have to shovel shit again…”

 

“We could...be royal…” Castiel paused before squinting his eyes. “Not saying yes, but...what if I don’t like her?”

 

“...We can kill her?” Gabriel questioned. “That way we can keep everything…?” Castiel hesitantly struggled. “Come on, We could live as kings forever…!”

 

“Okay! YOU WIN!” Castiel laughed. “But I swear to the gods if we die...I’ll find a way just to bring you back... just to kill you.”

 

“Don’t worry about the path! You worry about wooing the princess.” Gabriel spoke as he ate bread from the table walking away. “We will go over our path in the morning!” Castiel rolled his eyes before softly taking the book of legends, eyeing the old drawing of the castle before he casually tossed it away heading to go to bed.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel pulled the last leach off Gabriel who was whining as Castiel pulled the last one off moving and shaking off the feeling.

 

“I can’t believe we were able to cheat,” Castiel commented. “We legit went around the murderous obstacles.”

 

“We missed a dragon, three witches, wendigos and a giant river serpent,” Gabriel spoke. “I think we lucked out.”

 

“This princess better be worth it.” Castiel panted as they glanced up at the Castle.

 

“She may not be, but her castle and riches are,” Gabriel stated as they walked up to the castle doors which creaked open. “It’s not locked.”

 

“Trap?” Castiel asked as Gabriel shrugged not knowing as they walked in. They searched the first floor seeing nothing before they walked upstairs.

 

“This seems empty,” Gabriel commented. “Want to split up?”

 

Gabriel nodded turning left to check the other rooms, as Castiel turned right. Walking he checked every beautiful room almost as though waiting for company or guests. Castiel eyed them when a noise made Castiel turn. Castiel eyed the empty all before following the sound of running water.

 

Castiel could hear soft singing, it was soft and beautiful. Castiel followed the noise to the bathroom, seeing someone bathing in the steam bath. He couldn’t make them out as he softly pushed the door open causing the person to jump. The man yelped as Castiel couldn’t react before something hit in on the back of his head.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


 

**Dean's POV:**

 

 

 

 

Green eyes stared down at the black haired man passed out on the floor, now dressed he still dripped water as he walked around. Another body was tossed next to the other man as the green-eyed man turned seeing an Amber eyed man staring at the stranger at his feet before he turned to him.

 

“Are you alright, Dean?” The Amber eyed man asked as Dean held himself.

 

“Startled me is all,” Dean spoke as he noticed the amber-eyed man was bleeding from a wound on his hand. “Sam, are you alright?” Dean moved to the man looking at the cut.

 

“It’s healing,” Sam spoke as he kneeled down at the men.

 

“...They...must have gotten past the obstacles.” Dean spoke skittish. “Which means one of these men...is meant to be…” Dean looked down at the men. “...God, I hope it's the hot tall one.” Sam said nothing as he stood and looked at Dean’s neck.

 

“I thought it would instantly establish your bond,” Sam spoke. “From what I understood. But you have no mark.”

 

“Maybe you misunderstood,” Dean spoke. “...They are here and they couldn’t have just stumbled in...they must have beaten the dragon.” Dean flinched looking at Sam. “...I’m sorry about your mom…”

 

“She knew what she was signing up for to protect you.” Sam looked down sadly as he moved to hold Dean softly. “She died with honor.” Dean wiped his own tears as Sam nuzzled him when a groan make the turn.

 

The black-haired man sat up rubbing his head, as Sam slowly pulled away as the blue eyes fell on the prince. He took a moment to speak as Sam protectively took a step in front of Dean.

 

“What hit me?” The man spoke before he looked at Sam and Dean. “...And who the hell are you?”

 

“Says you who entered _my_ castle!” Dean snapped. The man seemed surprised.

 

“ _Your_ Castle?” Castiel blinked. “We were told this castle belongs to a _beautiful omega_.”

 

“That’s me.” Dean scoffed holding himself. “You would think you would know who you are coming for.”

 

“...” Castiel took him in, he was right. This prince was beautiful. Big green eyes, big lips, and freckles that kissed his pale cheeks. They only assumed a princess lived here, not a prince…but the big problem...Castiel wasn’t gay.

 

“H-He did,” Gabriel spoke rubbing his own head as Castiel turned his head. “He was just taken back by your beauty.” Gabriel lied as Castiel gave him a look, obviously wanting to abort this mission but Gabriel wasn’t having it.

 

“Was he now?” Dean scoffed. “Not taken back by my gender?”

 

“Castiel has just never met a ruler of dragons before.” Gabriel stood before helping Castiel up. “Especially since the rumors are true about your undeniable beauty.” Gabriel kissed Dean’s hand who eyed him suspiciously before looking at Castiel.

 

“Are you sure you’re royalty?” Dean spoke.

 

“O-Of course.” Both men stated instantly.

 

“...Because if you’re not, you’ll be instantly eaten by my companion here.” Dean eyed them as Sam’s eyes glowed.

 

“W-We are from the castle of Novak!” Castiel added to the lie. “I-It was our mission to find you.”

 

“So my brother could mate someone worthy of our continuous bloodline,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel gave him a look that was missed by the Dean and Sam who exchanged looks.

 

“...and you got past the obstacles,” Dean stated.

 

“Yes.” Gabriel nodded as Dean and Sam exchanged looks.

 

“...I guess…” Dean hesitated almost looking disappointed. “...You win your price.” Dean ushered to himself. Castiel took in Dean’s obvious unhappiness as well.

 

“...I-I don’t feel comfortable just...mating you. I would appreciate getting to know you first.” Castiel lied excusing his unreadiness to mate, Gabriel gave him a look. Dean...appreciated it though seeing his eyes light up.

 

“I-I’d be happy for that as well. Especially since, no offense, I don’t feel up to starting a family with a stranger.” Dean confessed blushing.

 

“However, since your brother is here, you must share a room till your mating is complete,” Sam stated. “It’s the rules.”

 

“T-That’s fine with me,” Dean spoke just relieved he didn’t have to sleep with him. Castiel hesitantly nodded.

 

“Take him to your room, it’s time to turn in,” Sam spoke as Dean nodded bowing his head.

 

“Follow me,” Dean stated as Castiel hesitantly followed him, Sam placed a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder.

 

“You’ll be rooming with me till their mating his complete,” Sam stated as Gabriel swallowed his fear following after him.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  


 

 

 

Dean softly climbed into the big bed, as Castiel started to make a bed on the floor.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to sleep in the bed?” Dean spoke. “There is plenty of room.”

 

“No, it’s okay,” Castiel spoke laying in full clothes. “I’m good here on the floor.”

 

“Well...If you change your mind, you are welcome.” Dean spoke moving to sleep himself. Castiel turned away to sleep, but after a couple hours tossing and turning on the floor he found himself crawling in bed with Dean. Dean didn’t move at the motion as Castiel shoved a pillow between them before turning away.

 

This...fucking sucked.

  


________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel yawned as he walked down the hall, the supernatural creature Sam had gone down to cook breakfast but had threatened his life beforehand stating that if Gabriel did something to Dean Sam would eat him. Gabriel happily stated he would stay in the room till Sam returned, however, plans went to shit.

 

“Gabriel.” Castiel shook him.

 

“Five more minutes.” Gabriel yawned.

 

“We got to go,” Castiel stated in a panic. “There is no way I’m mating a dude.”

 

“Whoa whoa,” Gabriel spoke trying to calm his brother. “Cas, I know you are freaked but you gotta think past this. If you sleep with him once, you’ll secure your place in the royal family.”

 

“I’m into girls. I can’t even get hard to do it.” Castiel snapped. “I can’t mate a dude.”

 

“He’s pretty like a girl and you know it.” Gabriel sighed. “...look, you are just overthinking this. Get to know the guy. Maybe things will change.”

 

“Or maybe not.” Castiel scoffed.

 

“Think about shoveling shit. Then think if you have sex with him once, you’ll never have to do it again.” Gabriel spoke as Castiel sighed. “Come on, Sam said he was making food. Just trust me on this.” Castiel hesitantly nodded as Gabriel led him downstairs to enjoy breakfast.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Dean sat on the counter as Sam worked on breakfast as Sam kept looking at Dean, Dean working on his Cross Stitch.

 

“Have you talked yet?” Sam asked.

 

“No,” Dean stated. “We did have an awkward exchange this morning after we woke up, that’s it,” Dean stated continuing his cross stitch.

 

“...This could have been forced on him as well. Most likely his father demanding he complete this journey.” Sam cut up the veggies. “Take the time to get to know him. Try.”

 

“I haven’t been around people my whole life..” Dean held him. “Except you but you also changed my diapers.”

 

“Can you believe in dragon years we are the same age?” Sam chuckled as Dean eyed him with a smile.

 

“You’re more my family than my family,” Dean spoke as he glanced towards a window where he looked out of a world he wasn’t allowed to see. “Locked me away as some prize to be won instead of their son.”

 

“They...just need someone who is strong enough to handle you.” Sam beamed squishing Dean in a hug, Dean laughed softly. “You’re too much for anyone at one time.”

 

“Ha ha.” Dean lightly shoved him back when the sound of someone entering the kitchen. Sam almost instantly tossed a knife stopping them from entering the room. Dean turned eating some bacon as Gabriel swallowed.

 

“Sorry.” Sam walked over taking the knife from the wall. “Not used to strangers around the house.” Gabriel gave him a nervous laugh looking freaked as Castiel gave him a look wanting to bolt. “Come eat.”

 

Sam handed Dean a plate who ate sitting on the counter, Gabriel and Castiel took a seat at the table of the small castle. Dean shyly eating as he gave Sam a look before turning to Castiel.

 

“I can give you a tour of the castle if you want,” Dean spoke, Castiel nodded hesitantly.

 

“Sure,” Castiel spoke as Gabriel nodded in happiness of Castiel’s answer.

  


________________________________________________________________

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Dean and Castiel walked through the hallways as Dean described the Castle as they walked, Castiel slightly zoning as they walked his mind lost in thought.

 

“You...aren’t excited to mate me are you?” Dean commented as Castiel glanced up. “I have a feeling...you are being forced into this too.”

 

“...To be honest...yes.” Castiel confessed. “Not that you aren’t beautiful or kind...I’m just-”

 

“Not into male omegas.” Dean nodded disappointedly but understanding.

 

“...I’m really sorry, Dean,” Castiel confessed looking at Dean’s sadness.

 

“It’s okay. I’m glad you're honest. Besides I’d be weirded out we only had a connection because you _won_ me.” Dean smiled holding out his hand. “I know we won’t be lovers but then...Friends okay?” Castiel smiled to himself and shook his hand.

 

“Friends,” Castiel spoke as Dean took his arm and continued to show him around the castle.

  


______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV - One month later:**

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Dean sat on the windowsill holding his knees as he looked out at the moon, it was one of his things. Castiel watched him as he softly pulled the sheets back to the bed as Dean stared out the window.

 

It was easier living with Dean knowing they were just friends and romance was off the table, unknown to Gabriel that exchange took place. They no longer felt awkward around each other forced expecting something romantic to happen. Both in different ways were grateful.

 

“Time for bed,” Castiel spoke as Dean turned to him.

 

“Just a few more minutes.” Dean breathed as Castiel paused what he was doing to walk over to see what Dean was staring at. Castiel glanced out seeing fireworks far away in the distance, almost unseeable from how far away they were.

 

“Are you looking at the fireworks?” Castiel took a seat next to him.

 

“Is that what they are called?” Dean asked as Castiel eyed him seeing Dean return his eyes.

 

“Have you...never really left this place?” Castiel asked.

 

“It’s my curse,” Dean spoke. “...I haven't been in these walls since forever.”

 

“...Why not just leave?” Castiel spoke.

 

“It’s my curse. I can’t leave…” Dean said sadly softly pulling the curtain closed before getting up. “I must remain in my lands for all of time.”

 

“That’s...not fair,” Castiel whispered following him with his gaze.

 

“It’s better you don’t think about it….I never do.” Dean crawled into bed softly turning to try to sleep before Castiel turned his attention back to the window peeking through the curtain at the barely visible lights. He could only imagine the loud fireworks going off. Castiel crawled into bed softly turning to look at Dean who was attempting to drift to sleep. Castiel himself couldn’t help himself from slipping into sleep as well.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV: Two months**

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Dean hummed as he walked around the ledge of the balcony, his bare feet walking on the stone edge as he flipped through the page of the book. Going back and forth on the edge as he read the book as familiar to him as the edge he walked.

 

“D-Dean!” Castiel’s voice startled him, causing him to jump falling back off the edge when Castiel’s hand grabbed him stopping him from falling down to his death as Dean blinked casually smiling at him.

 

“Hi, Castiel!” Dean beamed as Castiel looked down at him with worry and panic.

 

“Don’t _hi_ me.” Castiel frowned pulling him up. “You almost died!”

 

“No, I didn’t, you caught me,” Dean spoke now on the edge again just sitting as Castiel eyed him annoyed.

 

“You’re making me go grey, see the stress you cause me.” Castiel pointed to his head.

 

“I don’t see any grey.” Dean laughed as Castiel crossed his arms.

 

“Please stop walking the edge like a cat!” Castiel snapped as Dean tilted his head.

 

“What’s a cat?” Dean asked as Castiel’s anger faded. Dean...didn’t even know what a cat was?

 

“...Nothing forget about it.” Castiel mumbled as he placed a hand on Dean’s head softly petting his hair. “Come on let’s go get lunch.” Dean nodded as he softly took Castiel’s arm as they walked together towards the dining room.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Dean was laughing as Gabriel told him lies about their castle and their life in it. Castiel helping Sam clean up as they cleaned up lunch.

 

“...So Dean doesn’t know much about the outside world.” Castiel spoke.

 

“All he knows are the four walls, me and whatever I and books could teach him,” Sam confessed. “It’s hard to teach him the world outside when he was never allowed out there, and I am only ever allowed to leave his side to hunt and garden. Those were my conditions when I was chosen to protect him.”

 

“...Can he really never leave?” Castiel spoke.

 

“He can, once you mate him,” Sam stated. “Otherwise he will live here forever, unable to leave.”

 

“Why curse him like that?” Castiel asked.

 

“It’s hard to explain but...there are reasons these rules are in place for him,” Sam spoke. “Now that you’re here, it won’t be an issue for long.” Castiel looked away as Sam continued to clean, watching Dean continue to laugh.

  



	2. It all comes out

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Three months**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked into the castle looking for Dean as Dean sat in their bedroom working on something. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel called as Castiel pushed the door opened seeing Dean scrambling to pick up his craft but it was too late. Castiel’s eyes fell on a cross stitch with his name, Dean quickly covered it pressing it to his chest. Castiel laughed as he eyed him, moving to try to see the cross stitch. 

 

“D-Don’t look! I-It’s not ready!” Dean blushed but Castiel took it out of his hand anyway causing Dean to blush.  Castiel took in the cross stitch, with beautiful flowers, birds, and a sketch of Castiel’s profile on the side. Castiel’s name was written in the middle. 

 

“Dean, this is beautiful.” Castiel breathed taking it in.

 

“It wasn’t done!” Dean pouted dean tried to snatch it back but Castiel wouldn’t let him. “It’s for your birthday.”

 

“My birthday?” Castiel looked confused. “...Did Gabriel tell you?”

 

“I asked.” Dean shrugged as he got up off the floor. “What kind of _ mate _ would I be not to do something.” Dean sometimes called him his mate as a playful joke between them. 

 

“Why yes, a horrible mate you would be.” Castiel laughed as he looked down at the cross stitch again smiling before softly handing it back. “...This might be the best gift I ever had.” 

 

“Please. You’re a prince.” Dean spoke continuing to stitch. “You have had way better things.” 

 

Castiel stared at him knowing Dean didn’t know the truth of their past as slaves to a heartless king. Dean continued to work as Castiel watched him before he leaned over to kiss his cheek. Dean turned to speak to him to go away when their lips grazed each other softly. They were taken back blushing both holding their lips in surprise. 

 

“I-I’m-” Castiel started at the same time as Dean.

 

“-That was my first kiss,” Dean whispered looking down blushing, Castiel seemed taken back by the statement. Was that...shitty kiss Dean’s first kiss? He now felt terrible.

 

“That...doesn’t count,” Castiel spoke as Dean glanced up. “That wasn’t even a peck.”

 

“Well, it counts to me,” Dean spoke blushing. 

 

“Then let me at least redeem myself,” Castiel spoke cupping his face. “It’s the least I can do as someone who accidentally stole your first kiss.” Dean blushed as Castiel smiled at him. “I would be a shitty best friend if I didn’t.”

 

“O-Okay.” Dean breathed as Castiel respectfully leaned down kissing him again this time easier. Softly letting their lips touch before Castiel softly pulled back. Castiel took in Dean’s innocent shy face as Dean turned away from him. He could feel Dean’s heart racing...or was it his own?

 

Castiel couldn’t help but lean in again pressing him into a kiss again, Dean kissed back almost desperately moaning into the kiss as they held each other, letting their lips move against each other without needing to explain why they did to each other. Dean’s fingers sliding up Castiel’s neck as Castiel held his waist back, losing themselves to holding each other. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

**Dean’s POV: Four months**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean laid in bed as Castiel kissed his neck repeatedly, Dean didn’t mind in the slightest happy for the affection as Dean was close to dozing off. Castiel laying his head on Dean’s chest as he left light hickeys on his neck. 

 

“You’re putting me to sleep.” Dean breathed tiredly as Castiel smiled into his neck continuing to affectionately hold him. 

 

“You taste so sweet, my mouth doesn’t want to stop,” Castiel confessed as Dean giggled at that. Castiel leaving another hickey as he did. Dean softly rubbed his arm as Castiel held his waist. Dean closed his eyes enjoying the loving kisses. 

 

“...Why do we kiss each other like this?” Dean breathed as Castiel pulled back. “Do friends kiss each other like this?”

 

“...No,” Castiel whispered scratching his head. 

 

“Then why kiss me?” Dean asked confused as Castiel looked conflicted like he didn’t know himself. 

 

“I just feel like kissing you,” Castiel spoke as Dean eyed him. “I don’t know why.”

 

“...Castiel if we aren’t just friends anymore...what are we?” Dean asked as Castiel looked unsure. “...Castiel...I know you told me you don’t like males…but you kiss me..and hold me…?”

 

“I-...I know.” Castiel sat up turning away holding himself. 

 

“...but did you want to try?” Dean asked shyly as Castiel hesitantly looked at him. 

 

“What...if I hurt you…?” Castiel asked softly. “...What if I decide I can’t do it?” Dean moved to hold him as Castiel looked into his eyes. 

 

“Then you’ll just have to break my heart easy….”  Dean spoke as Castiel turned to him taking a moment to eye him before he moved capturing his lips in a desperate kiss. Dean held him back as they fell back into bed just happily letting the kisses continue. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV: Five months**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel worked the ground with Sam and Gabriel who worked hard to tend to the garden, Castiel helped out when he could. Dean liked to watch them from the balcony, sometimes happily lowering a bucket to hand them water or for Castiel to give him fresh food from the garden. 

 

Castiel paused feeling the bucket hit his back, he turned seeing some cups of water inside. Castiel glanced up at Dean who smiled down at him. Castiel took the water handing them out before placing something in the basket. Dean pulled it up seeing a bundle of flowers which made Dean softly smile sniffing them as he blew a kiss to Castiel who pretended to catch it before going back to work.

 

“It looks like they are falling for each other,” Sam spoke as Gabriel glanced up. 

 

“Good, they are taking forever,” Gabriel spoke as Sam turned to him.

 

“I’m glad they are taking their time before mating,” Sam stated. “When the mate they will start a family with love. All I want is for Dean to be happy and loved.”

 

“I mean, he’s like your son,” Gabriel spoke. “You said you raised him.”

 

“He is. We raised each other in this castle.” Sam confessed. “Despite missing my mom...I never would change it.” 

 

“Where is your mom?” Gabriel asked as Sam’s face darkened. 

 

“You killed her,” Sam spoke upset as he got up to go into the room. 

 

“What?” Gabriel moved to follow him as Sam wiped his tears holding himself in the kitchen.  Gabriel walked over to him seeing his tears. “What did you mean…?” 

 

“...The dragon you guys fought to get here…” Sam wiped his tears. “She was my mother. Swore to protect Dean till someone was able to get past the obstacles. ”

 

“...Why would they have set her up to die?” Gabriel spoke as Sam looked down. 

 

“Dean’s...special,” Sam stated. “He is a rare blood carrier, he carries the gene of dragons lost to humans for centuries. His children will be born dragons and his children will be able to produce dragons….We have gone extinct over the years, I may very be the last one but I can’t save dragons as much as one of Dean’s children can. So the test was set up to find the perfect mate for him. Castiel.”

 

“....” Gabriel said nothing as he softly offered him a cloth to wipe his tears. Sam took it wiping his tears. Gabriel wanted to tell him the truth, that Sam’s mother was still alive. Still waiting for Dean’s mate. That they had cheated. However, their chances at a carefree life and Castiel’s growing romance with Dean were at risk. I mean.. Why did he care if Sam cried? Maybe because of their months here, the bed they shared, the time they spent together…maybe he started to...care about him. 

 

“...” Sam wiped his tears as Gabriel softly hugged him. Sam hesitantly hugging back.

 

“...Sam, we never hurt your mother.” Gabriel confessed. 

 

“What?” Sam asked softly. 

 

“We...used our brains to sneak past your mother while she was sleeping. She never noticed.” Gabriel spoke. “Your mother is alive.” Sam was taken back as he whimpered softly.

 

“Y-You’re not lying...are you?” Sam sobbed as Gabriel shook his head. 

 

“I promise Sam, your mom’s alive,” Gabriel spoke as Sam moved to hold him tightly once again crying in relief as Gabriel rubbed his back letting him cry it out. Happy she was alive. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Six months**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean and Castiel roughly made out in bed as their hands moved against each other’s skin. Hands sliding under fabrics, getting more and more daring each night as Dean pulled back to gain his breath. 

 

“Cas...If you’re ready to have sex…” Dean blushed. “I-I think I’m ready to.” Dean started shyly as Castiel looked conflicted blushed, they weren’t ready to mate. “J-Just sex. No mating.” 

 

He could tell Dean almost readied for rejection, but when Castiel spoke Dean’s eyes lit up.

 

“Are you sure?”  Castiel blushed just as shy as Dean slid off his own shirt before making eye contact.

 

“....I really want you to touch me.” Dean confessed softly eyeing his face as Castiel went redder. Castiel softly leaning in and moving to untie Dean’s pants. Dean sucked in air as Castiel softly took off his pants and underwear. Castiel blushed as he softly took them completely off, Dean blushing as Castiel eyed his cock hardening with each moment. Staring at the beautiful pale body under him. 

 

“I-I can smell how turned on you are,” Castiel whispered as he touched dean’s inner thigh. “Your slick is practically dripping…” Castiel spoke as his eyes flashed red in response to the omega under him.

 

“...Then touch me.” Dean breathed a pant as he already was forcing Castiel’s pants down. Castiel tossed off his own shirt almost as desperately as Dean moving to roughly capture his lips. Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel’s waist as Castiel lustfully rocked against him as Dean gasped. 

 

Castiel never imagined having sex with a male before, but every little moan Dean made turned Castiel on even more. Dean was a happy exception to the rule. Castiel lowered his hand to Dean’s hole pushing a finger in as Dean tensed taking the first finger. Castiel pressed kisses to Dean’s neck as Dean slowly adjusted and started to rock on his fingers. 

 

Dean moaned rocking with ease as Castiel watched his reactions. Taking in every moan and every feeling of pleasure. Castiel’s eyes glowed red as Dean took another finger, Castiel happily unable to decide if he wanted to leave marks on his little omegas skin or to watch his pleasure. Dean slowly felt Castiel pull out his fingers before he felt Castiel’s cock against his hole. 

 

Dean moaned his eyes flickering blue, as Castiel held his wrists above his head as Dean opened his legs lustfully to him. Castiel moved to slowly slid into Dean, Dean whimpered and tensed as Castiel slowly entered him. Dean gasped looking into Castiel’s eyes till Castiel was fully inside Dean.

 

Dean closed his eyes at the feel taking time to adjust as Castiel rubbed his thigh soothingly till Dean had started to adjust moving to kiss Castiel heatedly. Castiel took this as a sign to continue as he slowly started to rock. Dean moaned as he wrapped his legs around Castiel’s waist. Dean allowing Castiel to slowly build the rocking before Dean slowly started to rock as well. Their lips roughly moving against each other enjoying the pleasure. 

 

The bed rocked at their movements as Dean slowly got louder. Castiel pressed his lips against Dean’s lips to silence him but Dean broke the kiss to whimper. 

 

“I-I’m going to cum.” Dean whimpered as Castiel slammed roughly into him causing Dean to slowly start cumming. Dean gasped and panted as Dean’s body spilled cum onto his own belly. Castiel’s own orgasm started locking inside Dean as he spilled streams of cum into him. Dean wiggled but submitted to the cum arching his back as it spilled inside. With one last thrust, Dean collapsed laughing softly as Castiel lovingly kissed his neck.

 

“That was...fucking amazing.” Castiel panted nipping at Dean’s neck. “That was the best sex I have ever had.” 

 

“I’m glad…” Dean spoke panted as Castiel softly stroked his cheek. 

 

“Thank you for trusting me with your first time,” Castiel whispered as Dean tiredly smiled. 

 

“It was always meant for you,” Dean confessed blushing as Castiel pet his hair with love. “...Just don’t tell Sam. He might eat you for taking my innocence but not putting a bite on me.” 

 

“My lips are sealed.” Castiel laughed pressing kisses against his lips. Dean happily continuing the kisses till Castiel was able to pull out curling next to Dean as Dean held him with love falling asleep with him so close.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: Seven months**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean sat on the balcony as he rested his head against the cool stone and moss, it was raining and storming outside. Dean was curled into a blanket as Sam came over with a tea handing it to Dean who took it.

 

“Thank you.” Dean breathed as Sam leaned against the balcony ledge and looked down at Castiel and Gabriel who somehow lost focus in working on getting food from the garden and were having a mud fight. Dean watched them with care as Sam spoke. 

 

“What children they are,” Sam spoke as Dean nodded softly. 

 

“They are.” Dean laughed. “It’s nice.” 

 

“...Are you still feeling nauseous?” Sam asked as Dean shrugged.

 

“It comes and goes.” Dean took a sip of his tea. “...You...are starting to like Gabriel, aren’t you?”

 

“W-What?” Sam blushed.

 

“He has been hardcore hitting on you.” Dean snorted. “He commented on your ass three times over breakfast alone.” 

 

“We are just friends,” Sam mumbled blushing harder.

 

“Why don’t you just go for it?” Dean stated. “What is the harm?”

 

“I’m a halfbreed. If I fall and breed with a human...” Sam sighed. “Less dragon in the world.”

 

“Just because they won’t be a pure breed, doesn’t mean there is less dragon,” Dean spoke taking his hand. “I think...the reason dragons are going instinct is that they tried to keep the race pure and avoided humans because they saw them as food...we need to change or we will remain in the past.” Sam nodded as Dean pet his hair softly. “Don’t miss out on something you both want.”

 

“I thought I was the wise one.” Sam laughed. 

 

“We are the same age remember?” Dean teased as Sam ruffled his hair. 

 

“Drink the tea, it should help with the stomachache,” Sam spoke before he paused checking Dean’s neck for bite marks finding nothing but hickeys. He nodded. “...Just making sure.” Sam stated as a noise made them turn to see the boys covered in mud. 

 

“...” Sam looked at the mud footprints his eyes twitching in anger. 

 

“...so...who won?” Dean asked. 

 

“Gabriel,” Castiel spoke moving to Dean giving him a kiss on his forehead as Sam grabbed Gabriel’s ear. Gabriel whined as Sam started to walk him down to clean up his mess. Dean couldn’t help but laugh as Castiel was grateful it wasn’t him.

 

“CASTIEL YOU TOO!” Sam snapped as Castiel tensed. 

 

“COMING!” Castiel yelped and ran back downstairs as Dean rolled his eyes smiling. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: Eight months**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean blinked tiredly as he sat up noticing Castiel was no longer in bed with him, Dean...missed him. His stomach was upset and normally the only thing that cured it was burying himself in Castiel’s neck taking in his scent. 

 

Dean climbed out of bed, his toes shivered at the feeling of the cold ground as he pulled on his robe to cover his naked body before going to look for Castiel. 

 

Dean looked everywhere, no sign of Gabriel who should have been asleep with Sam or Castiel as he paused when he heard speaking in the kitchen. Castiel sat at the kitchen table as Gabriel poured him some liquor in a glass. 

 

“To mom and dad,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel tapped their glasses together and they drank down a shot. Dean paused at the door stopping from entering, he had never heard Castiel or Gabriel speak of their parents, or that they  _ shared _ the same parent. He always assumed prince castiel had a servant by his side...not  _ prince _ Gabriel.

 

“Can you believe it’s been ten years since they passed?” Castiel sighed sadly. “This is the first year we haven’t visited their graves.”

 

“They understand.” Gabriel poured him another shot. “They would be proud we are making something of ourselves.” Gabriel tapped their glasses together drinking the shot before more was poured. “Coming here, living like kings, you two seconds from becoming king and mating some guy you’re googly-eyed for. What more could they want?”

 

“...I think they would love him.” Castiel confessed. “Dean...I think mom and dad would have loved him.”

 

“I’m sure they do,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel poured them a glass which they clanked before drinking. Dean smiled softly at their private conversation before he turned going back upstairs letting the brothers talk.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Nine months**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel held Dean as Dean softly made out with him, it was lazy and slow as they just softly held each other. Mostly just enjoying the taste of each other, when Castiel pulled back he eyed Dean’s tired face. 

 

“I thought you wanted to sleep?” Castiel laughed as Dean hummed nuzzling into his chest. 

 

“I do, but you’re distracting.” Dean laughed softly as Castiel eyed his face before kissing him again. Dean smiled into the kiss before he pulled back. “I’m going to vomit.” Dean got up, Castiel looked concerned watching him walk towards the restroom.

 

Castiel sat up concerned as he walked over to where Dean was vomiting sick, Castiel rubbed his back with concern. 

 

“Are you still sick?” Castiel spoke as Dean nodded weakly. 

 

“I must be near the end of it. I think this is the worst of it.” Dean breathed as Castiel nodded but it didn’t calm him. 

 

“We should have Sam check you out,” Castiel stated. “You have been sick for months.” 

 

“Okay, if it gets any worse I will okay,” Dean spoke getting up as Castiel picked him up and softly carried him to bed. Dean got into bed as Castiel curled near him. Dean nuzzled into him, softly relaxing to sleep as he rubbed Dean’s belly. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: One year**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean smiled to himself as he happily hugged Sam, Sam wasn’t particularly happy but he hugged him back. Dean moving to leave as Castiel worked on the garden with Gabriel. Dean moved to the door, beaming at Castiel who hadn’t noticed his presence. 

 

“Cas!” Dean spoke before forcing himself to calm down. “Cas, can you come in for a moment?” His heart was pounding as Castiel brushed some dirt off his clothes before walking up to Dean. Castiel kissed Dean as Dean smiled at him holding him softly. 

 

“What’s up?” Castiel asked.

 

“Hey, I need to talk to you,” Dean spoke shyly as Castiel nodded Gabriel standing up a bit away to come in as Dean hesitated. “...In private.” 

 

“Okay.” Castiel blinked as Dean walked up to their bedroom. Castiel walked into the bedroom as Dean blushed nervously. 

 

“C-Can you have a seat?” Dean asked as Castiel looked a bit nervous, what could he be talking to him about? Did...Dean find out about their past?

 

“Dean, is this anything I should be worried about?” Castiel asked taking a seat as Dean leaned down and kissed him.

 

“No.” Dean blushed taking a seat on his lap holding him softly. “O-Of course not.” 

 

“Then what’s wrong?” Castiel asked concerned as Dean sucked in air taking a moment to speak before tears filled his eyes. “Dean?”

 

“...I know why I’m sick…” Dean whispered as Castiel cupped his face concerned and worried. 

 

“What is it?” Castiel spoke. “We can get through this.” 

 

“I know we can,” Dean spoke looking at him with love. “...I’m scared to tell you… I don’t know why.”

 

“It’s okay, tell me,” Castiel stated cupping his face. 

 

“...Castiel…” Dean softly took Castiel’s hand from his face before he placed Castiel’s hand on his stomach holding it there. “...That’s what’s wrong with me…”

 

“...I don’t understand.” Castiel spoke confused as Dean wiped his own tears. 

 

“You’re such a dummy.” Dean laughed as he sniffed. “I hope our child doesn’t get your dumbness.” 

 

“O-Our child?” Castiel’s hands moved to his stomach as Dean laughed nodding. Castiel felt tears in his eyes as he looked at Dean’s belly. 

 

“I know you wanted to wait till we ready to get serious-” Dean started as Castiel flipped them pinning Dean onto the bed. Dean broke into laughter as Castiel sobbed so happily moving to kiss him. 

 

“I’m ready to be serious with you,” Castiel spoke. “I want to mate you. I want to start a family with you. I love you so much.” 

 

“I love you too,” Dean whispered as they kissed softly, Castiel’s hands sliding under Dean’s shirt when dean hissed in pain yanking back. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel spoke concerned as Dean started to scratch his own neck, which Castiel moved to check it seeing a symbol forming on his neck. “Dean?!”

 

The door to the bedroom slammed open with a harsh kick seeing a knight standing in the door, Castiel couldn’t react before a sword was placed against his neck. 

 

“Get away from what’s mine.” A voice familiar to Castiel made him tense, turning to look at the man who tossed away his helmet. “Well if this isn’t where my slave boy ran off too.” 

 

“King Crowley…” Castiel whispered in fear as the man eyed Dean before snatching his wrist yanking him close. Dean protested but the knight held him by his throat. Dean tense feeling him sniff his neck that now had his royal symbol on it. 

 

“Good, he got my scent,” Crowley spoke. “I was worried when I saw your brother here you have ruined my prize, but since you aren’t royalty. The rule to get My little virgin mate doesn’t apply to you, you can’t have him.” Dean looked at Castiel in fear as Castiel was thinking of ways to rip his throat out. Dean shivered in disgust as the man usher Castiel away. “But he smells unmated, untouched." He kissed Dean’s neck as Dean tried not to vomit.

 

“Go get us some wine, slave.” Crowley snapped. “While I enjoy my prize.” Dean turned slapping Crowley who smirked. 

 

“T-There are traditions to follow.” Dean lied in a panic to protect himself from Crowley bedding him or hurting his child. “You can not have me as you’d like.”

 

“I’d beg to differ.” Crowley snapped. 

 

“Our mating must be on the new moon,” Dean spoke, hoping to buy him some more time. Crowley eyed him. “Till then, m-my servant will show you to your room. I have to prepare my body and soul for you, my love.” Dean kissed his cheek, Crowley smirked at that as Castiel bowed showing him to his room. Dean sat on the bed and started to cry. When he heard the door open Castiel returned as Dean flinched. 

 

“Dean I can explain-” Castiel whispered.

 

“You aren’t royalty, you are a slave. You lied to me since day one.” Dean snapped angrily. “Did you even get past the tests?! The Obstacles?!”

 

“No, we cheated. We went around.” Castiel confessed guiltily.

 

“I’m  _ pregnant _ .” Dean sobbed angrily. “With a stranger’s  _ child, _ with a man unworthy of my mate’s  _ child _ . I-I trusted you.” 

 

“I know, but Dean, I only lied about being royalty. My feelings and hopes were real.” Castiel moved to him but Dean moved back biting his nails. 

 

“...Maybe I can trick Crowley into believing this child is his…” Dean whispered to himself. “It might be the only way to keep them safe….but I’m so far along-”

 

“Don’t give up on us. _ Please. _ ” Castiel sobbed but Dean wouldn’t look at him. “I promise I will save you from him before he mates you officially. I love you, Dean.” 

 

“What choice do I have?” Dean sobbed. “I love you but I was meant to be with Crowley. He was the first royal blood here.”

 

“I’m going to save you.” Castiel moved to hug him as Dean submitted to the touch sobbing. “I’m going to save you and our baby okay?” Dean nodded as Castiel pulled him into a loving kiss, which Dean kissed back with love. 

 

“I don’t care if you lied about  _ everything. _ ..save our baby.” Dean sniffed as Castiel pulled back nodding and quickly left before he was noticed. 

 


	3. Crowley

 

 

 

 

  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked down stairs looking for Gabriel and Sam as he noticed a harsh grunt from Sam’s room as Castiel moved into the room seeing Sam whimpering holding a wound on his stomach.

 

“Shit.” Castiel moved to Sam’s side who groaned as he held a wound from a sword. “How long has he been like this?” 

 

“A while.” Gabriel panted upset shaking. “He tried to stop Crowley from getting to Dean, but he got him good.” Castiel took off his jacket and moved to grab stuff for the wound. “...I-Is he going to die?” 

 

“I don’t know.” Castiel whispered just as upset as Sam panted in sleep, pale and bleeding out as Castiel looked over the wound. 

 

“Save him, Cas. Please.” Gabriel spoke upset as Castiel moved to try to help. When Castiel was done he wiped the blood from his hands. Sam slept panting as he whimpered, Gabriel petting his head when the servant bell rang. They looked at the bell system never used by Dean or them during their stay here. “...We need to save Dean and get Sam help.”

 

“I know.” Castiel stated as he stood. 

 

“How? He’s a monster.” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“I’ll figure it out.” Castiel stated overwhelmed cleaning the blood from his hands. 

 

“He’s going to hurt us, he’s going to hurt them-” Gabriel spoke upset, all his weaknesses returning now that Crowley was back. 

 

“I KNOW OKAY?!” Castiel snapped Gabriel flinched. “...I’m sorry.” Castiel whispered moving to go to Crowley as Gabriel stared at Sam taking his hand.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked into Crowley’s room instantly bowing as Crowley stood looking out the window. 

 

“Yes, my lord?” Castiel asked.

 

“Change me into my robes. I need to make a good impression on my mate for dinner.” Crowley spoke as Castiel nodded moving to take off Crowley’s armor, covered in blood from his battles. Castiel took it off like before moving to place it on the table. “I would like my armor cleaned, and my normal requirements for dinner.” 

 

“Yes, my lord,” Castiel spoke as Crowley eyed him before taking hold of his face tightly. 

 

“I was upset to find you have run away,” Crowley spoke as Castiel looked at him coldly but said nothing. “Did you think you would have gotten away so easily?”

 

“We just went ahead, my lord.” Castiel lied. “We wanted to prepare the prince for your arrival of our great king. We wanted to make sure you arrived to a comfortable castle. Is this not to your liking?” 

 

Crowley eyed him before crushing his jaw harder in his grasp, Castiel didn’t flinch knowing that if he did Crowley would continue to hurt him. When he felt like his jaw would dislocate, Crowley let go tossing his jaw away. 

 

“My mate is untouched, the Castle is to my liking…” Crowley spoke as Castiel continued to undress him. “...I will take your excuse...for now.” Castiel started to help him put on a more casual outfit before he stood. 

 

“Anything else, my lord?” Castiel asked. “Otherwise I will make dinner.” 

 

“You may go,” Crowley spoke as Castiel moved to the door and walked away.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean softly played with his food as Crowley ate at the other end of the table. Dean was dressed in his formal attire, tight suit, and gold additions. Dean’s stomach was uncomfortable in this tight suit and with his distraught sickening worrying in his gut, he wasn’t up to eating.

 

Castiel placed the main course in front of him as Dean flinched slightly at the food, Castiel wanted his lover and child fed. Castiel looking at him concerned. 

 

“You’re not eating,” Crowley spoke his mouth full as he mostly used his hands to eat instead of his utensils. 

 

“I-I’m just not hungry, my king,” Dean whispered bowing his head as Crowley slammed his fist on the table. 

 

“Eat.” Crowley snapped, Dean jumped at the anger. “EAT.” Dean moved to eat in fear as Crowley went back to chomping on his food as Dean ate the pork with his fingers eating fast enough and eagerly enough that Crowley stopped glaring. Dean ate his whole plate already feeling like vomiting from eating too fast. “Give him another plate.”

 

Castiel moved to take the empty plate as Dean rubbed his upset stomach. 

 

“Give him another plate,” Crowley spoke chomping as Dean and Castiel glanced at him. “He’s too skinny, I like my lover's plumper.”

 

“I-I-” Dean moved to object but Crowley threw a glass cup at the wall causing Dean to flinch. 

 

“...Do. not. defy. me.” Crowley snapped. Castiel didn’t let it the argument continue as he loaded Dean’s plate with more food and placed it in front of him. Crowley wiped his mouth and stood to spit a loogie on the floor which almost caused Dean to vomit. “You will stay here till your plate is empty.” 

 

Dean nodded as he moved to eat as Crowley walked away heading back to his room. Dean felt tears comes to his eyes, as Castiel had moved to clean the loogie off the floor. Dean’s eyes fell on him watching Castiel cleaning the floor of glass. 

 

“...so you really are a servant,” Dean whispered as he paused. “To him?”

 

“Yes, my family was his slave for generations,” Castiel explained. “I have had to serve him since I can remember.” 

 

“He’s so cruel.” Dean sniffed. “He’s mean and violent.”

 

“Why do you think we ran here for a better life?” Castiel whispered cleaning up the glass. “You were a fairytale I heard about since I was small. When we heard you were real...We...thought maybe we could get that fairytale you know?”

 

“....” Dean eyed him. “Was I ever a prize to you? Was my riches and promise of royalty what made you pursue me?” 

 

“No, Dean,” Castiel spoke. “Honestly out of everything, I was hoping this place was empty and we could hide out from the world here. All I ever wanted was my brother and I to be safe and happy.”

 

“...” Dean didn’t say anything as Castiel moved to take a seat next to him after making sure Crowley was gone before he moved to help Dean eat his plate. “Where’s Sam and Gabriel?” 

 

“...They are safe.” Castiel lied not wanting Dean to worry. “Crowley is just keeping most of us away till he officially mates you.”

 

“Don’t say that.” Dean made a face as Castiel hesitantly moved to touch Dean’s belly. 

 

“H-How are you both holding up?” Castiel asked as Dean gave him a look. 

 

“All my royal clothes are getting too tight and painful because of the corset but crowley wants me to look formal and nice. Not to mention I can’t eat this much.” Dean looked disgusted as Castiel took some to eat himself. 

 

“You can’t starve yourself-” Castiel hesitated. 

 

“I don’t feel up to eating with a pig.” Dean snapped. “Who spat on my floor like it was no big deal. This is my home-”

 

“I know you’re upset, but I need you to keep your head down till I figure out what to do,” Castiel begged as Dean nodded hesitantly. Castiel softly pet his hair, as Dean eyed his face. Castiel leaned in and kissed him softly, Dean kissed him back easy before Castiel pulled back finishing the food. 

 

“Go to bed,” Castiel spoke. “I’ll clean your plate. Rest.” Dean got up as Castiel watched him go. 

 

  
____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel collected his plate before watching his lover walk away. Castiel moved to clean up the plate in the kitchen before he tiredly rubbed his eyes then carried his food, Gabriel's and Sam’s before walking towards Sam’s room. Gabriel glanced up seeing Castiel enter the room as Gabriel finished cleaning Sam’s wound.  

 

“How is he?” Castiel asked handing Gabriel a plate of food. 

 

“He still hasn’t woken up,” Gabriel whispered as Castiel moved to eat his own plate. “...It should have been me...when Crowley attack he was going to stab me, but Sam took the hit instead.”

 

“Don’t do that,” Castiel stated. “Don’t blame yourself.” Gabriel rubbed his eyes of tears. “He chose to take the blade, he knew it would have killed you. He saved your life because he wanted to.”

 

“...” Gabriel nodded before speaking. “....How is Dean?”

 

“Scared,” Castiel spoke. “We gotta figure this out, quickly. The longer we wait, the worse this gets. Dean only bought us less than a week.”

 

“All he has to do is play along, he will be okay.” Gabriel took his hand. “He won’t hurt him.”

 

“...” Castiel said nothing. “...He might.” Castiel hesitated. 

 

“What do you mean?” Gabriel asked as Castiel winced knowing he needed to tell him.

 

“...Dean...is pregnant.” Castiel spoke as Gabriel looked shocked. 

 

“You have been having sex?” Gabriel asked surprised.

 

“...Yeah for a while now. He told me before Crowley came.” Castiel whispered. 

 

“...” Gabriel rubbed his face. “This complicates things.”

 

“...” Castiel didn’t comment. 

 

“We will figure this out,” Gabriel stated. 

 

“I don’t know what exactly there is to figure out,” Castiel whispered. “I keep telling Dean the same thing but...Dean has Crowley’s mark….realistically, the only way we can separate them before Crowley attempts to seal their mating...is to kill him.”

 

“Crowley is a monster but he is also a fierce warrior,” Gabriel spoke. “Fighting him would be a death sentence.”

 

“We have to think of a sneaker way,” Castiel stated. “Like poisoning his food.”

 

“He always shares a plate with someone. You’d have to kill Dean to kill Crowley.” Gabriel spoke.

 

“...I need to outsmart him.” Castiel stated. “I can’t sit here and watch him mate my lover or worse kill him and my child.”

 

“...” Gabriel nodded worried as Castiel stood. 

 

“I gotta go figure this out,” Castiel spoke as Gabriel watched him go sadly.

 

“...You need to tell him.” Sam whispered as Gabriel turned happy to see him awake. “The truth.”

 

“I can’t…” Gabriel shook his head. “It would break him, and if Crowley got wind he would  _ kill you.” _

 

“Don’t worry about me,” Sam whispered.

 

“Someone has to,” Gabriel said seriously moving to feed him as Sam opened his mouth taking the food. Sam whimpered at his wound that was healing ever so slowly. Gabriel continued to help him eat. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean opened his eyes when he felt arms circle around him, Dean closed his eyes once again as he felt a hand rub his stomach. Dean sighed in relief that he could feel Castiel so close less on edge. 

 

“Can’t we just mate?” Dean spoke. “Won’t that make him leave?”

 

“He could just kill me to get that mark off, or he can hurt you. I would not, could not let that happen. I love you and I will protect you.” Castiel spoke as Dean turned to look at him as he softly eyed his face leaning in and kissing him. Castiel moaned softly as Dean’s fingers were already sliding Castiel’s pants down. Dean happily felt Castiel lean him down on the sheets pulling off his own top before happy moving to undress Dean. Needing to keep it down. 

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel moved to help dress Crowley, Crowley taking time to admire himself in the mirror. Castiel putting on the royal gold jewelry before a knock on the door made Castiel turn. Castiel stood moving to the door to see Dean standing at the door. 

 

“Lord Dean,” Castiel spoke as Dean beamed. 

 

“Good morning,” Dean spoke before looking over his shoulder being more excited to see Crowley. “Lord Crowley, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a tour of the Castle. I would love to spend the day with you showing you the grounds.”

 

“This would please me,” Crowley spoke moving to Dean and cupping his face. Dean smiled like he was happy to see him as Dean took his arm leading him out giving one last glance at Castiel as he closed the door. Leaving Castiel to search. 

 

Castiel started to go through drawers, knowing Crowley had kept everything important on his horse with him during his journey. He also knew that any day now the royal carriage would come for Crowley and his new mate. Which means soldiers would come and Castiel would have no chance of killing Crowley. 

 

Castiel paused seeing a small framed painting of the king, queen and a preteen boy standing behind them, the bottom of the picture was badly ripped and damaged but the frame was fine. Castiel eyed the old painting before putting it back. 

 

Castiel sighed as he left the room, there was no way a sneak attack could happen and a regular attack could be deadly seeing Castiel had never been in a fight. Castiel walked down to Gabriel and Sam who were talking in whispers when Castiel came in. 

 

“Nothing,” Castiel stated as the two exchange looks. “So why did you have me look for a bottle of ash?”

 

“Because if you didn’t, I think we know a way to kill Crowley,” Gabriel spoke. "He would need ash of a phoenix to cure it, if he didn't have it, we have a chance."

 

“With what?” Castiel sat up excited.

 

“...Dragon blood.” Sam spoke as Castiel turned. “...Dragon blood can be toxic to humans if ingested.” 

 

“Then how do you mate?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“We make sure our human lovers don’t ingest it. ” Sam stated. “So If Crowley drinks it enough of it, he will die.”

 

“So we just have to put it in his wine.” Castiel beamed as Sam nodded. 

 

“Dean will be immune,” Sam stated. “...and the baby.”

 

“...” Castiel nodded. “...Mind volunteering the blood?” Sam held out his wrist.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel pulled out Dean’s chair as Gabriel pulled out Crowley’s as the two royals sat. Dean thanked Castiel as Dean watched as he and Gabriel were poured wine from the same jug. Dean knew he had to eat and drink everything Crowley did as a rule.

 

Dean thanked Castiel once again as Dean moved to grab a chicken leg and some other food on the table, he grabbed a bunch of food from the table. Crowley did himself then Castiel took Crowley’s plate to Dean who tasted a bit of everything. Including the wine before the food was handed back to Crowley. Crowley watched him curiously waiting for Dean to get sick or something. Dean had just simply started to eat his own food. 

 

Crowley eventually started to eat too, as they ate in silence, Crowley grabbed the wine swirling it as he chomped on food, he moved to drink when he noticed Gabriel’s gaze on the glass. Gabriel looked down when noticed as Crowley stopped noticing Castiel’s eyes were looking at him from the corner of his eye. 

 

“...Dean, my love.” Crowley spoke as Dean glanced up from his food. “Come here.” Dean listened not knowing Crowley or Gabriel’s plan, Dean stood and walked over standing beside him. “Sit on my lap.” 

 

Dean moved to sit on his lap as Crowley kissed his neck, Dean didn’t move sitting almost uncaring in his lap as Crowley offered Dean the wine. 

 

“Drink this,” Crowley spoke. “All of it.” Dean hesitantly nodded taking the glass drinking it all. Crowley smirked as Dean placed the glass down when he was done. Crowley cupped Dean’s face as Dean blinked into his eyes softly. Crowley noticed Castiel’s gripped fist, how angry Castiel looked, Crowley smirked before he touched Dean’s lip with his thumb. “Sorry, my mate.” 

 

“What?” Dean whispered confused, as Crowley yanked him close and bit hard into his shoulder blade. Dean screamed as he struggled, Crowley, biting a mating mark on Dean’s neck. Castiel moved to bolt over but Crowley pulled his face away licking his lips holding Dean’s neck hard to hurt him. Holding Dean, so tightly he could move, all he could do is shake and cry. 

 

“He’s mine now, Castiel.” Crowley laughed. “Till he dies from whatever you spiked my drink with.” Castiel growled as men came into the castle. Guards for the royal king, and servants. “Excellent! Perfect timing...Kill them.” Crowley laughed coldly as the men moved to Castiel and Gabriel when suddenly Crowley started to cough. Blood coming out of his eyes and mouth choking on his own blood. 

 

Castiel bolted over pulling Dean from Crowley's grasp, as Crowley started to die. Castiel turned Dean away pressing his face into his chest as Crowley started to seize. Everyone watched till Crowley was completely dead. Dean just continued to cry as Castiel held him close, noticing the bite on Dean’s neck was only a light scar. 

 

Gabriel walked over checking his pulse before he looked at Castiel and nodded when hands reached over grabbing Dean and Castiel away from each other as Gabriel grabbed a large knife from the table. 

 

“LET ME GO!” Dean sobbed.

 

“LET HIM GO!” Castiel struggled against the men. 

 

“They have killed our king.” The king's right hand, Michael spoke. “They will be executed for their crimes. 

 

“Enough.” Sam’s voice made everyone turn, Dean looked relief seeing Sam just wanting to run to him. “You can’t kill your new king.” Michael scoffed as he eyed Dean. 

 

“Seeing as his mate mark is new-and now gone, and there is no possible way he could be pregnant with our king’s child,” Michael spoke. 

 

“As ironic as that statement was…” Sam spoke before holding out a framed picture. “...He wasn’t who I was talking about.” Michael took the frame looking at the painting before glancing at Castiel. 

 

“And how you be sure this boy is him?” Michael asked.

 

“Look at the birthmark on his neck,” Sam said. “It’s undeniable, and the resemblance to the late queen.” Michael looked at him then the photo before he hesitantly nodded the man to let go before kneeling down. 

 

“Hail the lost prince,” Michael spoke as did the others, Castiel looked confused. 

 

“Let me see that,” Castiel spoke as he took the frame from Michael, seeing the picture he noticed in Crowley's room but...the bottom ripped piece was now there showing the queen holding a small toddler...who looked like. “...t-this is me.”

 

“...I should have told you.” Gabriel whispered as Castiel glanced up at him. “...That Crowley took the kingdom over with bloodshed and when he went to kill you...he spared you. On the condition, you never know who you were. I think in his own twisted way, he wanted to keep you alive to torture you as his slave…” 

 

Castiel looked at Crowley saying nothing, as he turned to Dean softly opening his arms and accepting him into it. Dean nuzzled into his as Castiel rocked him in his arms. 

 

“So...What does that mean for us?” Castiel asked Gabriel and Sam before Sam smiled. 

 

“Which means Castiel, you were the one Dean was meant to mate all along, now with Crowley dead you can officially take him as the first in line for the throne,” Sam stated nodding towards Dean which Castiel looked down seeing the royal symbol on Dean’s skin that hadn’t faded when Crowley died softly change color to a blue without causing him any notice. Castiel softly touched the mark, as Dean held him tightly. Castiel pressed kisses to Dean’s forehead as Dean sniffed.

 

“...So what now, my king?” Gabriel joked as Castiel cupped Dean’s face. “What is your first actions as king?”

 

“...My mate and I are going to bed.” Castiel sighed exhaustedly. “Gabriel and Sam are in charge,” Castiel spoke softly scooping Dean up and walked out of the room. Everyone blinked till the door closed, the guards looked at Sam and Gabriel. 

 

“What should we do with our power?” Gabriel spoke as Sam moved to speak when he heard a roar outside the castle.

 

“...Mom?” Sam breathed feeling tears in his eyes as he ran towards the door, Gabriel moved to the window as Sam happily sobbing talking to his mom who sported some bad injuries. Sam moved helping his now human-looking mother into the castle to care for her wounds. Gabriel watched the door slam shut.

 

“...Now that I am your only option. First, let’s get rid of this body, I need to make a list of things to do with my new power.” Gabriel laughed with his new power as the guards exchanged looks watching him go. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: Three days later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean watched the servants rushing around getting what Dean and Sam had packed for the trip to the castle, Dean watched everyone rushing around like a chicken with their heads cut off. Dean rubbing the healing mating mark from Castiel that replaced the royal seal marking on his skin. 

 

Dean just kept out of everyone’s way the best he could, but he was watching his home he grew up in be emptied and abandoned...till there was nothing but one small glass tea cup on the floor dropped during the crazy move. Dean walked over to the cup picking it off the floor when a voice made him turn.

 

“Dean, it’s time,” Castiel spoke as Dean hesitated and headed towards the door. Castiel held out his hand out to his mate as he stood on the ground Dean never once walked out of. He never once felt dirt under his feet that wasn’t in this stone castle. Dean took Castiel’s hand and slowly turned to look at the home he would never see again, as he took his first steps into the outside world. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Many years later**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“-and mommy and daddy lived happily ever after,” Dean spoke as the little girl looked at him coughing softly with her little cold. 

 

“Again, again.” The little girl with light brown hair in a mess of waves and brown eyes glanced at Dean who was dressed in a wispy nightgown for the hot nights. His daughter coughed as Dean patted her forehead with a cloth. 

 

“I already told you two times,” Dean stated affectionately to the four-year-old who wiped her nose with the back of her hand. “It’s time for bed little one…”  

 

“But I’m not sleepy yet.” She sniffed. 

 

“But if you sleep you’ll feel better, AnnaMarie,” Dean stated as the door opened seeing a small long haired one and a half-year-old who smiled on entry. The toddler mouthed at the door smiling mischievously knowing he has snuck off. 

 

“Hi, Lance!” AnnaMarie beamed, Lance looked at her who smiled bigger. 

 

“Lance, does your mommy know where you are?” Dean asked as Lance smiled with a smirk. “Did you sneak off here to see your cousin?” Lance stuck his fingers in his mouth wearing nothing but a cloth diaper. “And where did you sneak your clothes off too?” 

 

“Lance!” Gabriel panicked voice made lance turn then giggled moving away from the door waving as the toddler bolted away. It was a minute till Gabriel’s head poked in. “Hey, have you seen lance? Sam is going to kill me.” 

 

“We saw him go that way.” Dean pointed as a pregnant Gabriel paused picking a cloth diaper off the floor. 

 

“Oh, shoot.” The Gabriel yelped turning to look for his son. “NAKED BABY ON THE LOOSE! NAKED BABY ON THE LOOSE!” AnnaMarie laughed as Gabriel disappeared to look for his son.

 

“No more excitement.” Dean laughed. “You need to sleep and I need to help find a naked baby.”

 

“But mommy, you promised to tell daddy about my baby brother or sister.” Annamarie wiped her nose again. 

 

“I’ll wait till your better,” Dean spoke. “Then we can tell him.”

 

“Or you can tell me now,” Castiel spoke as Dean turned seeing the king, dressed in a handsome suit with gems. Dean sighed knowing his secret was out, making a face at the eavesdropper who beamed. 

 

“Can I tell daddy, mommy?” AnnaMarie asked as Dean turned to her kissing her forehead before standing.

 

“Yes, then bed,” Dean stated as Castiel took a seat next to his daughter who coughed. 

 

“Daddy. I’m going to be a big sister.” AnnaMarie spoke as Castiel smiled happily tucking her in. 

 

“And you’ll be a good one.” Castiel kissed her forehead before he stood taking Dean’s hand as he softly kissed it, happy for everything he was blessed with. 

 

“Goodnight baby,” Dean spoke.

 

“Goodnight princess,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Night mommy, night daddy.” AnnaMarie yawned as her parents softly left out the door, blowing out the light. 

  
  
  


**The end.**


End file.
